Red x Bee: Distrito 9
by MurallaPan
Summary: Este es un Fic creado para el serve de "Distrito 9" Desde que llegué ha estado muy presente el shipp de Red y Bee así que inspirdo en eso, quise escribir esto. Mi novia me ayudó para escoger el tema y la direccion, esperamos que les guste a todos


**Bueno chicos, este será un fic creado por nosotros, es decir, Pan y su novia Babi, la verdad es que ella es la que es buena escribiendo y todo. Yo únicamente ayudaré con las personalidades y una que otra acción ya que ella no los conoce. Por lo que pueden ver, yo solo me aprovecho de ella y su talento. En todo caso, espero que les guste nuestro intento de Red x Bee y espero que ellos dos igual se diviertan con esto.  
**

Luego de un largo y cansador día de trabajo administrando y expulsando gente en el Tribunal de Distrito 9. Se encontraban Red y Bee camino a sus casas los cuales decidieron ir juntos como era de costumbre, ya que estaba bastante oscuro a esas horas y Red no iba dejar que Bee se fuera sola a su casa pero esta vez era algo diferente ya que éste tenía la rara sensación de que algo malo podría pasar esta noche, además el camino estaba muy oscuro, al ser de noche igualmente hacía bastante frío pero obviando esto, ambos iban hablando de temas bastante triviales y sin preocupación. Caminaron así durante unos diez minutos, pasando por varias calles y al parecer no había pasado nada raro. ¿el presentimiento de Red estaba equivocado?, continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa de Bee, a lo que este seguía bastante desconcertado, pero, no le dio mucha importancia, logró que Bee llegara sana y salva.

—_Red, ven pasa por algo de agua, aún te queda bastante camino ¿no?_— Dijo con una sonrisa y ladeando su cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

—_Uhm.._.— Red dudó un momento —No lo sé, se me hará muy tarde y mañana debo salir temprano—

—_Entonces quédate_— Rodó los ojos hacia la izquierda —_hay veces que me sorprende lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser_—

—Como sea, ¿este es otro de tus intentos de ligar conmigo MorBee?— Suspiro Red para luego entrar junto con ella a la casa —Me sentare en tu sillón un momento, estoy algo cansado—

La casa de Bee era bastante grande, principalmente en el living había un juego de sillones bastante lindos de un color Beige como dominante y unos diseños semi-caóticos con colores violetas y burdeo, el cual quedaba sorprendentemente bien, no desentonaba nada con el color blanco de las paredes y las cortinas violetas que ésta tenía, la mesa de centro se encontraba algo desordenada pero, nada fuera de lo normal.

—_Si, si, sigue soñando idiota y ademas si no haces nada durante todo el dia como vas a estar cansado_— Dijo Bee mientras le servía un vaso con agua a Red —_Ten, es tu vaso_— Dijo mientras lo sostuvo un momento guardando silencio —_Y bueno… ¿qué dices? ¿te quedarás?_.—

—Pues sí, no tengo de otra ¿verdad?— Dijo el chico mientras miraba fríamente a la chica con el vaso de agua.

—_¡Nop!_— Dijo Bee en un tono alegre mientras seguía sosteniendo el vaso con agua

Red tomo el tomo el vaso no sin antes agradecer, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron y vió unos papeles que tenía Bee ahí por lo que se sorprendió bastante. se acerca un poco para ayudar a ordenar, ya que no le gustaba mucho el desorden y de paso ayudaba a Bee. pero cuando iba a decir algo, un gran y fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda. A lo que se sacude por instinto y ve con el rabillo del ojo una sombra proyectada por la luz de la cocina, la silueta era de una chica con lo que parece ser un jarrón. Era Bee detrás de él, con el Jarrón dio varios golpes hasta que Red por fin logra caer inconsciente en el piso, derramando el vaso con agua que iba a tomar.

—"_Red… Red… Red…"_— Eran las palabras que el chico alcanzaba a escuchar, no le dio mucha importancia, más bien era que no se percataba de ellas, hasta que por fin se le aclaran los sentidos, intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, había algo en sus ojos que le dificulta abrirlos "_¿podría ser una venda?_" pensó Red. hasta que por fin escuchó la voz con claridad, era la voz de Bee por lo cual pega un fuerte grito —_¡¿Bee, eres tú?! ¿estás... bien?_.— preguntó el chico mientras esperaba respuestas de ella

—_Si, estoy bien Red ¿y tu? eh… ¿dónde estamos? no puedo ver nada, hay algo en mis ojos_— Dice en un extraño tono más calmado

—_N...no lo sé Bee, estoy igual que tu, pero tranquila, no hay que alarmarse, pensemos esto y qué podemos hacer_— Red se calmó hasta que intentó moverse, pero fue en vano, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba atado. sorprendido pensó: "_¿Cómo podría haber pasado por alto eso? es tan obvio, ¿será porque Bee está bien y no había pensado en nada más hasta ahora?_... _mis manos me duelen demasiado, esto está muy apre…" _Un fuerte grito interrumpe sus pensamientos_._

—_¡AHHHH, Red, ayudaaa alguien me ha tomado!_— Gritó Bee con fuerza. Hasta que se escucha un gran golpe y un último grito desgarrador, pero de pronto su voz se apaga como una cerilla que fue soplada.

—_¡BEE!_— Grita Red con fuerza, no pregunta como está, por que al momento de escuchar el golpe, y el desvanecimiento de la voz de ella, supuso lo peor de inmediato —_¿¡Que haz hecho, que le hiciste a Bee?! ¡respond...!_— Un puñetazo bien dado calla a Red, para luego sentir como una delicada mano aprieta lentamente sus mejillas obligando a éste a abrir su boca mientras va sintiendo como dos dedos bastante suaves, van entrando lentamente en su boca.

—_¡jajajaja! deberias haber visto tu cara idiota, fue tan linda, por fin veo algo más que esa fría expresión neutra que tienes todo el dia_— dice Bee mientras le va quitando la venda de los ojos a Red —_pero si tus ojos están rojos, ¿estabas llorando? lo siento mucho mi niño_— Bee le da un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego lamer los dedos que anteriormente estaban en la boca de Red.

—_Callate estupida, lo que hiciste no es gracioso para nada, ya suéltame, te dije que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano_— dice Red en un tono claramente molesto mientras le mira con desprecio.

—_¿Soltarte?, no quiero, ahora eres mío_— Bee da una fuerte cachetada a Red para que este se callase —T_ienes que adivinar que quiero para que puedas salir, es un juego por así decirlo..._—.

—_Estas de coña ¿verdad? ¿que quieres? ¿dinero? tu no eras así Bee, además si esta es tu forma de acercarte a mi y que estemos juntos, te digo que no funcionará_—

—_Claro que funcionará mi niño tengo mis métodos, además se que sueñas conmigo y se que quieres tenerme Red, no eres nada discreto, con todo lo que me dices_.—

—_lo digo por que me gusta molestarte MorBee, después de todo sé que estás colada por mi y solo quieres tenerme linda_—.

—_Tsk,,, solo callate..._— acto seguido, Bee utiliza la venda que le quitó antes a Red para meterla en boca de este, así impidiendo que siguiera hablando —_Ya querido… nos vemos mañana, descansa..._— al terminar de hablar Bee va dejando lo que posiblemente sea un sótano, no sin antes dejando apagadas las luces.

—"BEE"— Intentó gritar Red, pero fue en vano, la tela que tenía en su boca le impedía hablar, sólo quedaba resignarse y esperar a ver que pasaría en un futuro.

**Pues llegamos al final de la primera parte, tengo planeado hacer unos tres o cuatro capítulos para que este no se haga tan largo, no se cada cuanto lo vaya sacando y diganme que les ha parecido. ¿Se esperaban algo así?**


End file.
